


Blood Bond

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: 666 words YEET, Carnage Peter but also a drider, Drider Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker has the Carnage Symbiote, i might be overtagging but i wanna cover all my bases, more of drider carnage but peter’s the host so it counts, norman is creepy but he always is, tfw you’re spider-man and the symbiote made from your blood decides to make you more spidery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: Peter ought to be used to weird things happening in his life by now, but being turned into a spider monster by your best friend’s evil dad who doesn’t know your secret identity but wants you to be his new son would be weird for anybody, right?
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Blood Bond

Peter woke up in a dark, green-lit room.  _ We get it, Norman, you’re the _ Green  _ Goblin _ . He tried to move, but couldn’t. When Peter looked down he saw he was restrained. He knew he could break out of them easily, but the amount of straps seemed like overkill for a supposedly normal teenager.

Goblin walked across the room, but Peter barely noticed him as he tried to struggle against the restraints without using a suspicious amount of strength. He groaned from the effort, which seemed to alert Goblin to the fact that he had regained consciousness.

“Ah. Welcome home, son,” growled Goblin.

“What do you want? Let me go!” Peter said. Then Goblin’s words struck him. “Did you just say  _ son _ ?”

“Son I’ve always wanted. Harry and I share a few recessive genes, but nothing more. You’re smarter, more... driven. And as a ‘wimpy, defenseless kid’, you  _ appreciate _ power. You can be a greater creation than the late, great, Spider-Man!”

_ Creation? That doesn’t sound good. _ Peter looked at the object in Norman’s hands and decided it didn’t look good either. Goblin held an injector, and there was a familiar writhing substance visible in its red tube. Before Peter could say anything, Goblin gave him a shot in his arm.

Peter asked, “What did you just put in me? What am I going to turn into?” 

The pain was overwhelming. Peter felt like his veins were burning up from the inside. He was so distracted, he barely heard Goblin’s answer to his question.

“It’s just an old family recipe. Help you grow  _ big and strong _ .”

As Norman spoke, Peter saw black tendrils emerging from his arms, confirming his fears. His pain only continued to grow, and he couldn’t keep it in anymore. Peter cried out as the symbiote covered him, every brain cell focused on what was happening to his body.

As the symbiote continued to form, Peter focused on the changes it was making to his body to distract himself from the pain. It formed claws on his hands, which Peter wasn’t surprised at. Every Venom he’d seen before had claws. It then formed pointed, wickedly sharp teeth in his mouth, another thing he expected from his Venom experience. He  _ was _ surprised when he felt spikes jut out of him before quickly retracting, but that made sense when he thought about it. Like Venom’s tendrils, just smaller and sharper.

However, the  _ most _ surprising part of his transformation was when his abdomen stretched, pushing him out of the restraints on his lower body. He felt his legs  _ split _ , turning two into eight. The spider legs settled into place, and then it finally stopped.

Peter’s relief at no longer being in agony quickly turned to dread when Norman spoke his next words. “My son! You’re even better than I imagined.”

Peter had no time to dwell on how creepy Norman was before the symbiote became aware. He felt his consciousness merge with another, and suddenly thoughts of “protect host, goblin bad, we are home“ surged into his mind. He felt what the symbiote felt, and the symbiote wanted to be free. It broke out of their remaining binds and stood up on all eight legs as Goblin watched with obvious pleasure.

They ran forward, the symbiote reveling in the motion of their new limbs. Then Peter felt one thought solidify in the shared mindspace,  _ destroy _ . They lunged at Goblin, clawing at him. He dodged the claws, but didn’t anticipate the tendrils that soon wrapped around him. They held Goblin down with two of their legs for good measure, then sliced deep cuts into him with their claws. Peter felt a small part of him enjoy hurting Norman, thinking of how badly Norman had hurt Harry. But he fought the symbiote anyway, and it eventually relented.

Through the symbiote’s eyes, Peter looked at the unconscious, bruised, and bloody Goblin. He thought about the carnage they’d wrought, and the symbiote preened in his head.  **_Carnage! That’s what they’ll call us._ **


End file.
